The long-term goal of this research project is to examine the functional importance of putative neurotransmitters in the central nervous system. The immediate objective is to utilize a cerebroventricular perfusing technique in cat brain to examine the dynamic properties of dopamine in the nigrostriatal pathway, 5-hydroxytryptamine in neuronal systems arising from the midbrain raphe, and to examine the actions of drugs on these systems.